Majin
by Sage of FanFiction
Summary: Just something I did while bored and with writer's block for my other story. Still feel free to read it.


Hey, just something I felt like doing, while having a writer's block, Do Not Own Naruto or DBZ.

.

Pretty sure I won't be continuing so I'm putting it out as a challenge, PM me if you want to take it.

.

By the way so people won't put in the review, according to the DBZ-Wiki, the Supreme Kai says Babidi created Buu but that is false and that Buu has existed since time immemorial and that Bibidi merely knew the means of calling Buu from out of his long slumber.

.

**Start.**

"I'll be waitng for Majin Buu" Goku called out.

The near unstoppable horror that is Majin Buu screamed as he was destroyed.

… or was he?

Buu's scream combined with the power of the Super Spirit Bomb tore open a hole in reality in which a chunk of Buu escaped through.

.

**The Nothing/Void between Dimensions/The White Place. **

Buu was now in big white place with nothing in it.

After regenerating Buu was confused.

How had Buu lost when Buu was the strongest?

Buu was winning but then the others had cheated.

Buu is not stupid, Buu just doesn't bother trying to think very often.

But Buu is smart enough to know that other gave Goku energy for the Spirit Bomb and that other also somehow restored Goku's energy.

Unfair, Buu doesn't have anyone helping him, Buu never had anyone ever.

No friends, no family.

Or did Buu?

If Buu never had parents, then were did Buu come from?

Buu tries to remember.

.

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha. _

_The two had succeeded in defeating Kagyua and Naruto had even made sure the thing called Zetsu was sealed away with her. _

_The Nine Biju were free and Kurama had agreed to return to being sealed in Naruo who had oddly enough sort of become the official meeting place for the Biju. _

_All that was left was for him and Sasuke to free those trapped in the Infinte Tsukuyomi and it would all finally be over. _

_But then Sasuke showed just how far he had fallen into darkness, declaring his intentions to kill the five kages and bring about what he called a revolution. _

_He quickly trapped the newly freed Biju and a moment later was fighting the same person he had fought alongside against Kaguya. _

_The battle was brutal, _

_Sasuke had the upper hand at first but that changed the moment his control on the Biju faltered for while each sealed away within a small moon they were still connected to the meeting place within Naruto and as such were able to send a bit of themselves there, giving Naruto additional abilities as well as a much needed power boost. _

_Sasuke tried to use a Space-time ability of his eye to dodge an attack but was too late. _

_The ability activated a millisecond after a Biju Rasengan slammed into Sasuke's Rinnegan. _

_And without either a bang or a flash the two were gone from that world. _

_And appeared with both a bang and flash in another world, _

_But not on any planet but within the core of a magic rich planet near the very edge of the universe itself. _

_There the beaten and bruised bodies of the two broke down and pretty much melted._

_But Naruto and Sasuke's battle was far from over, _

_Having their bodies merged one and infused with magic rivaling that of a thousand wizards, did not stop the two from fighting, their souls continued to clash which in turn drove their body to fight and destroy. _

_That body eventually became known as Majin Buu. _

_._

Buu screamed in mental and spiritual agony as he for the first time in his existence became aware of what he was.

And then he split apart much like when Good Buu and Evil Buu separated.

Naruto and Sasuke once again had their own bodies.

Both wearing the standard boots pants and armbands of Majin Buu but that was where the similarities ended.

Naruto was smaller, he looked like he was ten years old again but this time with what looked like shoulder length yellow blond hair with a small amount forming an antenna bending backwards at the front, the whites of his eyes black, bubblegum pink skin with holes on his arms and chest, his body had a not fat, not muscular, not skinny build similar to Kid Buu's.

Sasuke however looked more like Evil Buu in terms of build, he was a head or two taller than his original form and looked like he hadn't eaten for a long time, from his liquorish-like black hair sprouted the infamous Buu antenna which was the same 'old used bubblegum' color as the rest of his body, his two doujutsu are active with the only change being the whites of his Sharingan being black.

They didn't bother with words since that time has long since passed.

They simply attacked, determine to put an end to their fight once and for all.

Naruto punches Sasuke in the face who retaliats with a kick to the guts,

Sasuke then drives his elbow downat the hunched over Naruto who actually drops further down to avoid it and slams his fists into Sasuke's knees,

Sasuke stumbles backwards as gets up and Naruto fires an orange energy beam into his face causing him to be blown back,

Sasuke creates and launches a red with purple core energy ball at Naruto as he flies back with Naruto in pursuit,

Naruto dodges to the side before he continues after Sasuke who had regained his balance and was charging up another purple energy attack,

And it was then it happened.

Naruto brought his hands up to his face and recreated the Solar flare technique blinding Sasuke, taking advantage of his prized eyes.

During the short moment Sasuke was disabled Naruto dug his fingers into the Uchiha's face and ripped the then recovered eyes out of their sockets.

Sasuke screamed and tried to jump back but Naruto would not let him escape nor see what was happening.

Each time Sasuke's eyes came close to recovering Naruto would either blast them or tear them out and absorb them to keep Sasuke from seeing and realizing Naruto true goal.

Sasuke was quickly losing ground as Naruto's power seemed to be increasing, he had lost his eyes and his limbs several times now.

In fact he just lost his arm again as he finally managed to gets away from Naruto for a few second so that his eyes reformed.

And he saw it,

Naruto had changed, he was once again his original fifteen tear old size, his bubblegum pink skin had turned a bright orange not unlike his old jumpsuit and most shocking of all he was shoving the Uchiha's lost limb into his mouth and swallowing it.

THAT had been Naruto's plan, keep Sasuke from realizing that Naruto was increasing his power by taking Sasuke's.

It was already over, sure Sasuke keep trying but at that point he just kept losing more and moreof himself and Naruto would not let him try and do the same to even things out nor would Buu's infamous chocolate beam work since the result would just be the same as with Good and Evil Buu's fight.

In the end Sasuke had nothing left and instead of regenerating he started disintegrating.

"Guess this is the end, Huh dope?" Sasuke asked as he laid on the nonexistent floor.

"Yeah, seems that way" Naruto answered.

Sasuke kept breaking down into dust.

"I don't suppose you're gonna go all the way with me" Sasuke asked even if he already knew the answer.

"And have you keep living on inside me and possibly somehow take me over or in some other manner return, yeah how about no" Naruto told him bluntly.

"Can't say I would have done differently, well this is it, Good bye… Naruto" and with that Sasuke Uchiha was no more.

Naruto for his part screamed open another hole and left, leaving behind the dust which was one his best friend.

.

.

And that's that.

I was going to add how Naruto returned to the Shinobi world and find that only the Biju remained and all the people were now White Zetsus still attached to the Infinite Tsukuyomi

(possibly with one or a few more exceptions due to the Biju preventing it in gratitude and memory of him by somewhat saving a few of his precious people, that way characters from the Naruto-verse can be included in what happens next, possibly even have Naruto turn them into Majin somehow, it would be kind of cool if he could get a something like a Indigo colored Majin Hinata, for how female Majins look like just look at DBZ-wiki or google)

with there being little left in that world Naruto decides to go to another,

The Biju (and any they saved from Zetsu-fication if they did that) possibly coming with him.

As for which world, he could really go anywhere.

.

.

And done, hope someone adopts this,

Have several other challenges on my profile.

.


End file.
